


Sherlock meets Malfoy

by Elaglar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles.<br/>Sherlock trifft auf Draco. Aber natürlich nicht nur.<br/>Johnlock / Draco x ? </p>
<p>Ein Crossover, aber irgendwie auch nicht so ganz...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock meets Malfoy

Ihr Lieben, alle, die sich hier her verirrt haben: Keiner der Protagonisten gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit! Die Fantasie ist meine.  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes, seines Zeichens hochfunktionaler Soziopath, tat es wieder. Er langweilte sich. John war gerade einkaufen, Mrs. Hudson hatte er auf semi – stumm geschaltet. Kein neuer Fall war in Sichtweite, der auch nur entfernt interessant wirkte und das, was ihm das Yard so auftischte war so lahm, dass er nicht einmal vom Sofa aufstehen musste, um es zu lösen.  
Gerade erst waren DI Gregory Lestrade und sein Schoßhündchen Anderson abgezogen, nachdem er ihnen erklärt hatte, wie es möglich war, dass ein Mann mit einer unauffindbaren Waffe erschlagen wurde. Dass die Ehefrau ihm den noch tief gefrorenen Sonntagsbraten über den Schädel zog, bevor sie ihn kochte und verspeiste, hatten sie einfach übersehen.  
  
Ja, Sherlock Holmes war ganz knapp davor, wieder auf den gelben Smiley zu schießen, als er etwas Merkwürdiges hörte. Da war ein Geräusch, dass er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er stand auf, stieg über seinen Couchtisch und ging auf die Quelle zu. Es war der Kamin, doch das war unmöglich.  
Das Holz darin diente nur zur Dekoration, Sherlock wollte diese Hitze nicht in seinem Denkerraum. Es bestand die Gefahr, dass er sich dann zu wohl fühlte und nicht mehr nachdachte, sondern sich dem Schlaf hingab.  
Dies aber war einfach _undenkbar_! Es reichte schon, dass er John zuliebe abends mit in ihr Schlafzimmer ging. Doch das, was sie dann taten, hatte meist erst einmal nur wenig mit Schlaf zu tun…  
  
Nun aber _rauschte_ es in diesem unnötigen Utensil ihrer Wohnung. Neugierig trat er näher heran, zog die Stirn in Falten und wäre beinah rückwärts in Johns Sessel gefallen, als es rauchte und der Kamin irgendwie explodierte. Sherlock sah einige Augenblicke nichts mehr um sich herum, außer grünen Flammen. Erschrocken hustete er und stieß ein Geräusch aus, dass einem spitzen Schrei nicht unähnlich war, als er einen jungen, platinblonden Mann vor sich stehen sah.  
  
Dieser sah sich erhobenen Hauptes in der Wohnung um, zog dann die Nase kraus und wirkte irgendwie angewidert von dem, was er vorfand. Als er sich drehte, schwang sein Umhang würdevoll mit ihm und das schulterlange Haar fiel ihm in die Augen. Genervt schob er es weg – Wieso ließ er sich doch gleich den Pony rauswachsen? – und blitzte Sherlock aus silbergrauen Augen an.  
  
     „Sind sie derjenige, dem dieses… _Chaos_ hier gehört? Sie sollten ihren Kamin wirklich besser in Stand halten, wenn sie Kundschaft wünschen. Aber gut, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich soll mir ihre Auslagen ansehen, mein geschätzter Kollege hat es nicht geschafft und mir diesen Bücherladen übertragen.  
Aber das war vielleicht auch besser, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft ihm der Kessel explodierte und dies hier ein Geschäft für Zaubertrankbücher darstellen soll. Das soll es doch, oder? Mr. ….?“  
  
Der junge Mann wirkte irgendwie so, als wollte er nun eine Bestätigung hören. Erwartungsvoll starrte er Sherlock an. Dieser war ein wenig verwirrt, starrte zurück, versuchte Informationen aus der Art der Kleidung zu erhalten. Doch jede Deduktion verlief im Sand. Er wurde nicht schlau aus der Art, wie der Blonde vor ihm stand, den Dingen, die er am Leibe trug oder den Gesichtszügen.  
  
Er erinnerte Sherlock an irgend etwas, doch er bekam es nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis gegraben – noch nicht. Als sein Gegenüber theatralisch seufzte, löste sich Sherlock aus seiner Starre.  
  
     „Hören sie, Mr. Ich Weiß, dass es manchmal verwirrend ist, wenn ich…“  
     „Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.“  
     „Was meinen Sie?”, fragte der Gast nun irritiert.  
     „Sie fragten nach meinem Namen, das ist er. Sherlock Holmes. Wer sind _Sie_?“  
     „Sie wollen allen Ernstes andeuten, dass sie mich nicht kennen, Mr. Holmes?“  
  
Sherlock nickte. Der junge Mann sah verwirrt in seine Papiere, blätterte darin.  
  
     „ _Was hat sich Potter nur dabei gedacht?_ “, murmelte er.  
  
Der Platinblonde straffte erneut seine Schultern, so, als müsse er sich schwer beherrschen.  
  
     „Hören Sie, ich bin der ihnen zugeteilte Auror, der vor der Eröffnung ihres neuen Ladens nach dem rechten zu sehen hat. Aber wenn sie so weitermachen, dann wird das sicher nichts werden... Mein _Name_ ist Draco Malfoy. Sicher haben sie schon von mir gehört. Wer hat das nicht?“  
  
Sherlock sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf diesen _Draco Malfoy_. Erst ein einziges Mal war ihm dieser Name untergekommen, als er hörte, wie sich Molly Hooper schwärmend darüber ausließ und John seine Meinung beisteuerte. Der CD überlegte angestrengt.  
  
Der Lockenkopf bemerkte die Kleidung, die nicht zu der allgemein üblichen gezählt werden konnte. Der junge Mann trug einen Umhang, wie man ihn in Mantel– und Degen–  Filmen sah. Auch der Rest der Kleidung war eher unüblich. Er strahlte eine gewisse Würde aus, das war unbestreitbar. Er hatte fast schon etwas aristokratisches.  
  
Das Haar wies eine ungewöhnliche Färbung auf, schien aber nicht gebleicht zu sein. Dazu diese Blässe, die die Haut des jungen Mannes auszeichnete. Selbst Sherlock wirkte daneben fast _gebräunt_. Wenn er dann noch den Namen dazu bedachte und wie er so plötzlich in seinem Kamin aufgetaucht war…  
  
Ausschlaggebend war aber dann doch, dass er auch noch den Namen _Potter_ erwähnt hatte und Sherlock wohl mehr zuhörte, als er zugab, wenn John erzählte. All dies ließ nur einen einzigen Schluss zu, der zwar völlig absurd klang, aber nicht merkwürdiger als so manch andere Episode in seinem Leben, bedachte man, dass er schon einmal gestorben war.  
  
Aus eisblauen Augen sah Sherlock Draco nun musternd an.  
  
     „Ich gestehe, ich kenne Sie nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Aber da Sie mich auch nicht zu kennen scheinen, sind wir, wie sagt man? Ah, ja, _quitt_.“  
  
Entsetzt sah Draco den schwarzhaarigen Älteren an. So sprach man nicht mit einem Malfoy!  
  
     „Sie sind sicher, dass Sie den für sich richtigen Beruf ergriffen haben? Wenn Sie so auch mit Ihren Kunden…“  
     „Ich habe keine Kunden…“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock schroff.  
Er setzte sich nun endlich in seinen Sessel, schlug seine Beine über. So versuchte er, davon abzulenken, dass er die Situation nicht vollständig überblickte, etwas, dass ihm nur sehr selten passierte.  
     „… ich habe Klienten.“  
Wieder suchte Draco etwas in seinen Papieren.  
  
     „Sie sind nicht Mr. …. Shames, wie ich sehe. Auch nicht sein stiller Teilhaber?“  
Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
     „Sehr richtig. Weder… noch. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich im richtigen Haus befinden? Ich bin nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt und wenn John damit etwas zu tun haben sollte, dann….“  
Der junge Malfoy sah aus, als würde er gleich in die Luft gehen.  
  
     „Hören Sie, was bitte ist daran scherzhaft, wenn ich meiner Arbeit nachgehe? Da nimmt man diesem blöden _Potter_ “ – er spie das Wort fast aus – „ _einmal_ einen Termin ab, damit er mit diesem blöden Gör seinen ersten Hochzeitstag feiern kann und dann das hier. Ich bin doch in der _Baker Street 221b_ , oder?“ – Draco hielt Sherlock den Block hin. – „Ich will jetzt _SOFORT_ den Geschäftsführer sprechen!“  
  
Sherlock ließ sich auf diesen Gefühlsausbruch nicht ein. Er studierte die Notizen auf dem Klemmbrett, dann schmunzelte er.  
     „Was ist so witzig? Sie werden es bereuen, wenn Sie…“  
     „Sie sind in der Baker Street, das ist richtig. Aber hier steht _Paiker Street_. Die Schrift ist schlecht zu lesen, aber es steht da. Sie wollen im falschen Haus spuken.“  
  
Der CD war sich mittlerweile fast sicher, dass sein erster Gedanke nicht richtig war und irgendwer sich mit irgendwem einen Scherz erlauben wollte und dieser Draco Dingsbums sich einfach in der Adresse geirrt hatte. Sicher war der Kamin präpariert worden. Doch er wusste noch nicht, wieso sich John so viel Mühe damit geben sollte. Er wusste doch, dass Sherlock so etwas nicht mit sich machen lassen würde.  
  
     „Ich will in gar keinem Haus spuken! Bei Merlin, wenn Sie keinen Besuch möchten, dann sollten Sie einfach ihren Kamin sperren. So kann schließlich jeder, der will, bei Ihnen ein und aus gehen. Ich werde jetzt wohl besser gehen.“  
Hoheitsvoll drehte dich der Blonde, während sich Sherlocks Mimik wieder änderte. Verwirrung machte sich nun darauf breit. Der junge Mann spielte seine Rolle wirklich überzeugend. Er sah so aus, als suche er etwas. Leichte Panik schlich sich in Malfoys Stimme, als er das Gewünschte nicht fand.  
  
     „Wo haben Sie Ihr Flohpulver?“  
     „Was meinen Sie mit Flohpulver? Wieso sollte ich welches besitzen, wenn ich zur Zeit keinen Hund habe? Das ist doch verrückt.“  
     „Ein offener Kamin ohne Flohpulver? _Das ist unerhört und gemeingefährlich!_ “  
Sherlock wusste nicht mehr weiter. Wenn der junge Mann so auf seiner Rolle behaarte, dann war er womöglich verrückt. Malfoy rieb sich über die Augen, atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus.  
     „Gut, dann werde ich eben apparieren. Auf Wiedersehen!“  
  
Draco Malfoy wollte nur noch weg. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Eingang zum Zaubereiministerium, apparierte, öffnete die Augen und stöhnte.  
     „Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, auf dem Gebäude liegt ein Apparierschutz! _Das_ fehlt mir jetzt gerade noch!“  
Sherlock sah ihn verständnislos an. Sollte es denn _wirklich_ möglich sein?  
  
     „Hören Sie, Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß nicht, was Sie sich von diesem Auftritt erhoffen, aber hier sind Sie wirklich falsch. Ich werde mich von dieser Posse nicht beirren lassen.“  
     „ _Posse?_ Wer hat denn hier seinen Kamin nicht geschlossen? Nun stecke ich hier fest und muss auf die Straße, zu diesen _Muggeln_ , damit ich von hier weg komme. Es mag _Ihnen_ ja vielleicht gefallen, aber _ich_ bin ein reinblütiger Zauberer. Wir treten nicht auf Straßen hinaus!“  
  
Nun war es an Sherlock zu stöhnen.  
     „Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass Sie behaupten, Sie seien magisch begabt. Magie gibt es nicht!“  
     „OH NEIN! _SIE_ sind auch ein Muggel? Ich muss hier weg!“  
  
Draco rannte zur Tür, die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Haustür. Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte.  
     „Was haben Sie mit diesem Haus angestellt?“, brüllte er von unten.  
     „Was ist denn los, Sherlock?“  
     „Schon gut, Mrs. Hudson. Ich kümmere mich darum. Gehen Sie wieder rein.“  
  
Sherlock stand schon bei Draco, trat selbst hinaus und dann wieder hinein. Er wusste nicht, wo das Problem sein sollte. Nun versuchte Draco noch einmal sein Glück. Er trat an die Tür und ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld wurde aktiv. Er kam nicht hinaus. Erschüttert sank er in sich zusammen.  
     „Was mache ich denn nun? Ich kann doch niemanden erreichen, wenn so ein merkwürdiger Zauber auf der Tür liegt und ich ihn nicht lösen kann. Dazu braucht es Bücher, die ich nicht zur Hand habe. Aber ich kann ja auch niemanden über das Flohnetzwerk anrufen. Das ist alles Potters Schuld! Merlin und Morgana!“  
  
Sherlock wusste nicht weiter. In eben diesem Augenblick kam John die Stufen vor dem Haus herauf.  
     „Sher, Schatz, was machst du denn hier? Hast du auf mich gewartet? Das ist toll.“  
John drückte ihm einige Einkäufe in die Hand, einen Kuss auf den Mund und die Tür wieder vollkommen auf. Als er eintrat, sah er einen jungen Mann, der auf ihrer Treppe leise schniefte.  
     „Oh, du hast einen neuen Klienten. Das wusste ich nicht.“  
  
Der Lebensgefährte von Sherlock Holmes sah diesen fragend an. Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Emotionen der Klienten waren stets das Problem des Doktors. Er selbst war nur dazu imstande, seinem John Gefühle zu offenbaren, keinem anderen gegenüber. Somit konnte er nur schwer deuten, was in den Menschen vorging.  
  
John hingegen sah sofort, dass der hübsche Kleine auf der Treppe sichtlich verstört war. Er trat näher, legte ihm tröstend seine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Blonde zuckte zusammen.  
     „Fassen Sie mich nicht an. Ich will das nicht!“  
     „Ist ja schon gut. Was ist denn passiert? Ist die Liebe futsch?“  
John wagte einen Schuss ins Blaue hinein. Wenn ihn die Beziehung zu Sherlock etwas gelehrt hatte, dann, dass solche Gefühlsausbrüche meist mit kaputten Beziehungen zusammen hingen. Doch hier war es anders. Plötzlich sprang der junge Mann auf und fauchte John an.  
  
     „Haben hier alle den Verstand verloren? Ein Malfoy hat keine Liebesprobleme. Ich will hier endlich wieder weg. Haben Sie vielleicht Flohpulver?“  
Schon war Draco wieder die Treppe hinauf gerannt. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen. Der Blonde stand nun wieder in diesem Chaos, dass dieser Lockenkopf als Wohnzimmer zu nutzen schien. Es war nicht zum aushalten. Genervt setzte er sich in den Sessel, der ihm am Bequemsten aussah. Er hörte Stimmen, die die Treppe hinauf kamen.  
       
     „Schatz, was ist denn mit dem Jungen? Er sieht verstört aus und kleidet sich merkwürdig.“  
     „Ich weiß es noch nicht, Darling. Er stand plötzlich in unserer Wohnung und es sah so aus, als wäre er aus dem Kamin gestiegen. Ich dachte, jemand wollte sich einen Scherz erlauben. Aber jetzt kam er nicht aus der Haustür. Außerdem behauptet er, er wäre wirklich durch den Kamin gekommen und sein Name wäre Draco Malfoy.“  
     „Ähm, Sher, du weißt schon, wie verrückt sich das anhört? Das ist sogar für unsere Verhältnisse sehr schräg.“  
     „Ja, sicher, John. Aber wenn ich es dir doch sage…“  
  
John sah den Jungen Mann an, der in Sherlocks Sessel saß und sich umsah, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt. Er wirkte leicht gehetzt.  
     „Haben Sie Distelkraut, Schimmerspan und vier Flöhe? Dann kann ich wenigstens _Spruch_ pulver herstellen und Minister Shacklebolt kontaktieren. Er wird eine Eule schicken, die Flohpulver bringt. Innerhalb einer Stunde wären Sie mich los. Solche Dinge müssten doch auch in einem Muggelhaushalt zu finden sein, oder?“  
  
Der Doktor überlegte eine Weile, dann zückte er sein Telefon, ging in sein und Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, damit er ungestört war, und wählte eine Nummer.  
     „Hallo Molly, hier ist John.“  
     „Was ist denn?”, hörte man ihre Stimme gedämpft.  
     „Ich weiß, ich habe erst vor zwei Stunden Dienstschluss gehabt. Aber ich benötige einige Dinge. Kannst du sie mir bringen?“  
     „Was ist denn los? Wieder ein neuer Fall?“  
     „Naja, so in etwa.“  
     „Was brauchst du?“  
     „Das tragbare EEG – Gerät wäre gut. Blutdruckmessgerät und Stethoskop habe ich. Aber ich denke, zwei Drogenschnelltests wären auch noch gut.“  
     „….. Äh, ja, gut John. Ich komme in etwa einer halben Stunde.“  
     „Bye und danke.“  
     „Bye.“  
  
Sherlock trat derweil wieder an Draco heran. Er überlegte einen Augenblick und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der junge Mann hier vor ihm sich absolut sicher war. Also fragte er ihn, was er dachte, dass er war.  
     „Ich sagte es schon. Ich bin Draco Malfoy, ein hochrangiger und reinblütiger Zauberer!“  
     „Und Sie kommen auf diese Idee, weil?“  
     „Weil es so ist. Ich beweise es Ihnen.“  
Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab, führe einen _Wingardium Leviosa_ durch und eine Tee gefüllte Tasse schwebte aus der Küche zu ihm herüber. Ein weiterer Tipp darauf und der Tee dampfte wieder heiß. John fiel das Telefon aus der Hand. Es zerbarst. Draco ließ es zu sich schweben. Ein einfacher _Reparo_ behob das Problem. Schulterzuckend gab er es an Sherlock weiter.  
  
     „Also, Mr. Malfoy, wie ich sehe, sind Sie doch nicht so verrückt, wie ich es dachte. Außerdem bin ich nicht verrückt, denn Sie sind tatsächlich aus dem Kamin gestiegen, oder?“  
     „Sie haben es doch gesehen!“, ereiferte sich Draco.  
     „Nun gut. Aber wie kann es sein, dass Sie eine Figur in einem Buch sind?“  
     „Sind wir nicht alle Figuren in einem Buch...? Haben Sie schon mal etwas von Ghostwritern und Memoiren gehört?“  
Draco war sichtlich nicht in der Stimmung, mehr zu erklären. Dennoch tat er es, als er die fragenden Gesichter sah.  
     „Also, mein _geschätzter_ Aurorenkollege Potter fand es gut, seine Zeit in Hogwarts niederzuschreiben. Da er aber kein Autor ist und außerdem nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, vor den Minister zitiert zu werden, weil er etwas verraten hat, suchte er eine Ghostwriterin.  
Diese _„Rowling“_ hat für ihn seine Memoiren abgetippt und ein wenig dramatisiert…. Nicht alles war so, wie es in den Büchern steht. Ich war niemals so böse, wie ich dargestellt wurde. Es hat Potter einige Galeonen gekostet, als ich ihn dafür angezeigt habe.  
Ja, wir Reinblüter legen viel Wert auf unsere Abstammung, aber, dass Muggel nichts von uns wissen sollen, das liegt an anderen Dingen.  
Jedenfalls, irgendwie gab es ein Problem beim Druck und die Bücher erschienen nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt, sondern auch in einem _Muggelbuchladen_. Tja, Überraschung…. Wir sind alle echt, nur die Abenteuer waren nicht ganz so spektakulär.“  
  
     „Wieso erzählen Sie uns das alles? Ich meine, was, wenn wir etwas ausplaudern?“  
     „Oh, keine Angst. Dazu gibt es den _Obliviate_. Wenn ich gehe, dann nehme ich Ihre Erinnerungen an mich mit. Ich war nur sehr irritiert, als ich hier ankam. Im Normalfall habe ich nicht wirklich etwas gegen nichtmagische Menschen… Ich kümmere mich eindach nicht um ihre Belange.“  
     „Verstehe. Aber wie sind Sie nun hier her gekommen?“, fragte John.  
     „Oh, sein Kollege hat ein sehr kümmerliche Handschrift und er hat die Adresse falsch gelesen.“  
     „Wieso geht er dann nicht?“  
     „Weil Sie kein Flohpulver haben! Wie oft muss ich das noch erklären? _Muggel …_  
     Also, ich komme hier nicht weg. Apparieren geht auch nicht und das Haus lässt mich nicht hinaus.“  
     „Verstehe…“  
  
  
  
Molly kam wie versprochen etwa eine halbe Stunde später an. Sie hatte die gewünschten Dinge bei sich. John hatte sie vergessen, Sherlock sowieso. Erst, als die junge Frau in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, erinnerte sich der Ältere daran, dass er sie angerufen hatte. Molly wiederum war schockiert, als sie sah, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
Dinge schwebten durch den Raum, ein Handfeger staubte die Bücher ab und aus der Küche roch es ausnehmend gut. Aber Sherlock Holmes, John Watson und ein blonder junger Mann, der ausnehmend gut aussah, saßen in Sesseln und auf einem Stuhl, während sie sich angeregt unterhielten. Molly fiel in Ohnmacht.  
  
Sie erwachte, als sie etwas Kühles auf ihrer Stirn ausmachen konnte. Es waren Finger, die ihr einen Waschlappen aufdrückten. Molly hörte Stimmengemurmel.  
     „Sie wird schon wieder, keine Sorge.“  
     „Ich habe aber noch nie gesehen, dass jemand einfach so umfällt.“  
     „Naja, wenn Sie unsere Wohnung putzen und kochen, ohne einen Finger zu krümmen, dann kann das schon verstörend wirken.... Wie haben Sie sich gefühlt, als Sie es herausfanden?“  
     „Ein Malfoy findet nicht heraus, dass er magisch begabt ist. Es wird von ihm erwartet.“  
  
Stöhnend machte Molly darauf aufmerksam, dass sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Die Hand verschwand.  
     „Molly, kannst du mich hören? Geht es dir gut?“  
Die junge Frau schlug mühsam ihre Augen auf, setzte sich. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Pferdeschwanz gelöst war, Strähnen ihres braunen Haares hingen ihr über die Schulter und bedeckten ein wenig ihren fragenden Blick.  
     „Was denkst du denn, John? Ich glaube, ich bin verrückt geworden.“  
     „Nein, das sind Sie sicher nicht.“  
  
Molly sah nach oben, hinein in ein hinreißendes Paar grauer Augen. Sie vergaß, was sie sagen wollte, betrachtete nur den blonden Mann, der vor ihr auf dem Couchtisch saß. Molly verlor ihr Zeitgefühl. John, der neben ihr saß, sah von ihr zu Draco, der kaum weniger unverhohlen zurückstarrte. Allerdings war sich der Doktor nicht sicher, wieso der Zauberer seine Kollegin anstarrte, so, wie er sich über _normale_ Menschen geäußert hatte….  
  
     „Na, Molly, wieder aufgewacht?“  
Sherlock zerstörte den Augenblick. Molly räusperte sich, Draco stand auf und trat an seine Teetasse, um sich einen Schluck zu gönnen.  
     „Ähm, ja, sicher Sherlock. Mir geht es wieder gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Aber ich verstehe es nicht.“  
     „Dann sollten wir wohl Licht in Ihr Dunkel bringen, Molly“, gab der Lockenkopf hilfreich bekannt.  
  
Die junge Frau staunte nicht schlecht, als sie erfuhr, wer Draco war, wie er hier hergekommen war und vor allem, was er war. Sicher, auch sie glaubte es erst, als Draco ihr einen einfachen Zauber zeigte, den er genervt ausführte. Wenn er nicht dringend die Hilfe dieser Muggel bräuchte….  
  
     „Wie können wir helfen?“, fragte Molly nun hilfsbereit.  
     „Wie ich Ihren Freunden schon sagte, Mrs. Hooper…“  
     „Ms. Hooper, oder besser Molly, bitte.“  
     „Oh, Verzeihung, natürlich. Ms. Hooper, also, wie ich schon sagte, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich zumindest ein Sprachpulver zusammen mischen kann. Damit könnte ich dann mit Minister Shacklebolt Kontakt aufnehmen, damit er mir eine Eule zukommen lässt. Dann bin ich innerhalb weniger Stunden wieder weg von hier und Sie alle können weiter ihr nichtmagisches Leben leben.“  
  
     „Oh…“  
Molly wirkte irgendwie traurig, als sie die Worte des Zauberers vernahm. Sie betrachtete ihn wieder. Draco hatte seinen Umhang auf die Lehne von Sherlocks Sessel gelegt, stand nun in seiner schwarzen Aurorenuniform vor dem Kamin, sah in den Spiegel darüber und strich sich den Pony aus seinem Gesicht. Als er merkte, dass Molly ihn musterte, hob er elegant und amüsiert eine Augenbraue, während sich Molly fast an ihrem Wasser verschluckte, das ihr John in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
  
     „Wie wollen Sie das anstellen, Mr. Malfoy? Wir haben keine der Zutaten und bisher auch nie Kontakt zu Magiern gepflegt. Ich bezweifle, dass wir so einfach an diese Dinge herankommen werden“, holte Sherlock sie wieder in die Realität.  
     „Außerdem bin ich noch immer nicht vollständig dahinter gekommen.“  
     „Dahinter?“, fragte Draco nach.  
     „Wie es gehen soll, das Sie angeblich zaubern. Wieso Sie und keiner von uns?“  
     „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin Auror, kein Forscher.“  
  
     „Seit wann besuchen Auroren Geschäfte?“, wunderte sich Molly.  
Draco seufzte, drehte sich herum und betrachtete sie wieder eingehend. Molly errötete.  
     „Sie haben die Bücher also auch gelesen?“  
Molly nickte. Draco setzte sich in Sherlocks Sessel, knöpfte seine Jacke auf und schlug seine Beine elegant über einander. Molly schluckte, als sie die flüssigen Bewegungen wahrnahm. Er erinnerte sie in diesem Augenblick so sehr an Sherlock.  
  
     „Es ist nicht so, wie in den Büchern. Wir rennen nicht von einem Todessernest zum Nächsten, um die bösen Buben dingfest zu machen. Seit Voldemort besiegt wurde, gibt es kaum noch welche von ihnen. Wir haben auch durchaus langweilige Dienste zu verrichten.  
So müssen zum Beispiel auch neue Geschäfte überprüft werden, bevor sie eröffnen dürfen. Ich habe diesen einen Auftrag von Potter übernommen, damit er heute rechtzeitig zu Hause sein konnte.“  
     „Sie und Potter? Sie meinen Harry Potter?“  
     „Ja, den, der seine Memoiren so überzogen dargestellt hat abdrucken lassen.“  
     „Sie sind Feinde!“, entfuhr es Molly.  
     „Nein, das sind wir nicht. Wir mögen keine Freunde sein und in unterschiedlichen Häusern waren wir auch, doch Feinde waren wir nie. Außerdem, bevor Sie fragen, nein, ich war auch niemals ein Todesser! Meine Mutter hätte das niemals zugelassen und ich wollte nicht vor diesem Schlangengesicht knien.“  
  
Molly wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Also nippte sie an ihrem Wasserglas, sah sich die drei Männer an, die um sie herum waren. Ja, sie sah die Liebe, die zwischen John und Sherlock existierte. Sie wusste, dass die beiden Männer ein Paar waren. Es hatte ihr einen Stich versetzt, doch nun war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Sie freute sich für die beiden, sie hatten dieses Glück verdient.  
  
     „Wäre es möglich, dass wir ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen, während wir überlegen, wie wir Ihnen helfen?“  
     „Was schwebt Ihnen denn da vor?“  
     „Wie wäre es mit einem EEG? John, Darling, du hast Molly gebeten, eines mitzubringen.“  
     „Ja, ich wollte deinen und den Geisteszustand unseres Gastes überprüfen…“, gestand John kleinlaut und erntete von den beiden schneidende Blicke.  
  
Molly stand auf, holte das Gerät. Sie sah Draco an, der nur ein wenig den Kopf senkte, um seine Zustimmung zu signalisieren.  
     „Was ist nun? Wie komme ich hier raus?“  
     „Da heute Freitag ist und schon bald die Zeit für das Abendbrot heran ist, befürchte ich, dass wir zu keinem Ergebnis kommen werden.“  
John bedauerte es, aber Draco saß erst mal eine Weile bei ihnen fest.  
  
Die Zeit verging, während Sherlock und Draco eine Lösung suchten, John und Molly die Ergebnisse auswerteten und sie Sherlock zeigten. In der Zwischenzeit waren sich alle einig, dass es einfacher wäre, sich bei den Vornamen zu nennen.  
     „Das ist interessant….“  
     „Was, Sherlock?“, fragte Draco.  
     „So wie es aussieht, benutzt du nicht nur 10% deines Gehirnes oder 15%, so wie ich. Nein, du nutzt unglaubliche 50% davon aus. Aus diesem Grund hast du ein sehr hohes Potential, was die geistigen, psychischen und kognitiven Fähigkeiten betrifft. Es ist wohl so, dass du ein Mensch mit besonders leistungsfähigem Hirn bist, nicht mehr aber auch nicht weniger.“  
  
     „Das ist….. interessant.“  
Draco war nicht überzeugt. Dennoch würde es erklären, wieso manche Zauberer besser waren und andere schlechter.  
     „Es ist spät. Ich werde nun nach Hause gehen.“  
Molly suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
     „Nein, nicht.“  
Draco stand neben ihr, hielt sie am Arm auf. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchfuhr ihn. Molly atmete hektisch, als sie seinen Geruch einsog, sich einprägte und wünschte, sie hätte einen eigenen Gedächtnispalast, um ihn niemals wieder zu vergessen.  
     „Was? Wieso nicht?“, fragte sie atemlos.  
     „Ich… wenn du gehst, dann bin ich nicht sicher. Bitte, du musst hier bleiben.“  
Molly wirkte enttäuscht, dennoch nickte sie.  
  
Alle Vier arbeiteten nun konzentriert an der Lösung des Problems. Sie wälzten die Memoiren, suchten im Internet, versuchten Dracos Eule zu rufen und Dinge zu beschaffen, die helfen konnten, herauszufinden, was ihn daran hinderte, das Haus zu verlassen.  
  
Schließlich war es so spät, dass Molly am Küchentisch sitzend eingeschlafen war, John und Sherlock gähnten. Sie wollten ins Bett gehen. Aber es gab ein Problem… Molly. Wo sollten sie und Draco nächtigen? Er lehnte es ab, das Sofa zu benutzen. Es sei unter seiner Würde. Molly darauf legen war aber auch keine passable Lösung.  
  
     „Ich werde sie nach oben in das andere Zimmer bringen. Danach werde ich entscheiden, ob es auch meinen Ansprüchen genügt.“  
Ein Wink mit seinem Zauberstab und Molly flog sanft vor ihm her. Er öffnete die Tür, legte sie in das Bett und sah sich um. Ja, es wäre zumindest besser, als dieses Chaos im Wohnzimmer. Man sah dem Raum an, dass ein ehemaliger Militärarzt darin gewohnt hatte. Es war sauber und ordentlich.  
  
Er vergrößerte das Bett magisch, legte seine Jacke ab und zog die schwarzen Drachenlederstiefel aus. Dann öffnete er sein Schulterlanges Haar und legte sich zu Molly ins Bett.  
  
Sie schlief friedlich und sah mit ihrer Stupsnase irgendwie _niedlich_ aus. Das war etwas, dass er nicht verstehen konnte. Muggel waren nicht niedlich. Sie waren lästig. Draco legte die Decke über sie, einen Wärmezauber über sich selbst und hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis er endlich einschlief.  
  
  
  
Der neue Morgen kam früh. Etwas kitzelte Draco in der Nase und es war warm, zu warm, wärmer als es der Zauber ermöglichte. Der junge Mann öffnete seine Augen und sah an sich hinab. Molly lag halb auf ihm. Er wollte sie sofort wecken und von sich jagen, aber etwas hielt ihn auf. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Draco nahm den Duft ihres Shampoos wahr. Ihr Haar roch nach _grünem Apfel_. Draco sog ihn tief ein, dann keuchte er.  
  
Sein Herz stolperte in seiner Brust, schlug schneller. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Nicht sie, kein Muggelmädchen. Aber es war unbestreitbar. Schon gestern war ihm unangenehm warm geworden, als Molly Hooper ihn aus ihren braunen Augen von oben bis unten musterte. Wobei, unangenehm war das falsche Wort. Es hatte gekribbelt, so wie jetzt, nur nicht so stark.  
  
Draco dachte nach. Er musste herausfinden, was hier geschah. Molly lenkte ihn ab. Wieso nur flatterten in seinem Magen gerade eintausend Doxys? Draco berührte sanft das braune Haar, ließ es durch seine Finger gleiten. Es war weich und seidig. Er wollte seine Finger darin verkrampfen, während er ihren Kopf näher zog und…  
      _`Verdammt! Lass dich nicht so ablenken, Draco. Du musst hier wieder weg!´_  
  
Molly bewegte sich. Sie registrierte, wo sie lag, auf wem sie lag und spürte seine Finger auf ihr. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Schokolade wurde vom Sturm verschlungen. Sie leckte sich die Lippen. Draco sah diese unbewusste Geste und schluckte trocken. Er hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, wollte…. Was wollte er?  
  
     „Das Frühstück ist fertig!“, drang es dumpf von unten herauf.  
Der Moment war zerstört. Molly fuhr hoch, Draco stand sofort neben dem Bett, sah an sich hinunter und fluchte innerlich. Er reagierte mehr als unangemessen auf diese Frau. Das durfte nicht sein! So schnell es sein Zustand erlaubte war er die Stufen hinunter, im Bad verschwunden und hatte einen Schwall kaltes Wasser im Gesicht.  
  
  
  
Der Samstag verlief für alle Beteiligten mehr als frustrierend. Sie fanden den ganzen Tag über keine Lösung für das Problem. Es glich einem Rätsel über verschlossene Räume. Niemand kam heraus oder an einen Zauberer heran. Keiner wusste, wie es zu lösen war. Nur Sherlock strahlte die ganze Zeit über wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
  
Draco wurde mit jeder Stunde unausgeglichener. Er spürte, dass dieses Kribbeln in seiner Leiste zunahm, weil er immer wieder verstohlen zu Molly hinüber sah, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Ab und an erwischte sie ihn, lächelte und Draco merkte, dass er ein wenig rot wurde. Dann wand er sich schnell ab und schalt sich einen Narren.  
  
Es war kurz nach dem Abendbrot, als das Schicksal seinen Lauf nahm. Draco kam aus dem Bad, Molly wollte gerade ein Buch aus Sherlocks Schlafzimmer holen. Sie trafen sich und Draco rannte in Molly hinein. Bevor sie fallen konnte, fing er sie. Die junge Frau wurde an ihn gepresst, keuchte auf.  
  
Der Blonde war berauscht. Er verlor sich in ihren Augen, spürte die Wärme, die sie abgab und konnte nicht wiederstehen. Er drängte Moll an die Wand, schirmte sie mit seinem Körper ab. Sanft streichelten seine langen Finger von ihrem Haaransatz  über ihre Wange bis hinab zu ihrem Kinn.  
  
Molly war hypnotisiert von diesen sturmgrauen Augen, während er ihr Gesicht musterte. Sie war eingenommen von seiner Präsenz, seinem Duft, seinem Körper. Dracos Blick blieb auf Mollys Lippen hängen. Langsam, als hätte er Angst, neigte er seinen Kopf. Behutsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht. Kurz bevor seine Lippen sie berührten, hauchte er ein Wort.  
     „ _Molly…_ “  
Dann lagen seine Lippen hauchzart und weich auf ihren, gaben der jungen Frau in seinen Armen einen sanften, schüchternen Kuss.  
  
John sah von seinem Buch auf, Sherlock vom Laptop, als sie es spürten. Ein Zittern durchlief das Haus, fast wie ein leichtes Beben. Draco beendete den Kuss, als er es bemerkte. Molly keuchte mit gefärbten Wangen, als er sie losließ. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Beine sie nicht halten konnten.  
  
     „Was war das?“, fragte John.  
     „Ich glaube, ich weiß es. Ich war so dumm. Dürfte ich mit Mrs. Hudson sprechen? Sie ist doch eure Vermieterin, oder?“  
     „Natürlich. _MRS. HUDSON …_“, schrie Sherlock.  
     „Was ist denn?“, erklang es von unten.  
     „Unser Gast hat eine Frage.“  
  
Die ältere Dame kam die Treppe herauf. Sie sah fragend in die Runde.  
     „Mrs. Hudson, wer hat Ihnen dieses Haus verkauft?“  
     „Das war Mr. Ignatius Seamus Flitwhickle. Wieso fragen Sie Jungchen?“  
Draco lächelte. Ja, das hätte er sich denken können. Ob Potter und Shacklebolt das geplant hatten? Nun, wenn es so war, dann musste er sich wohl bei ihnen bedanken. Jetzt aber musste er erst einmal erklären, was hier geschah.  
  
     „Sie haben das Haus von einem Zauberer abgekauft, der selbst muggelstämmig war. Er hasste es, dass die Reinblüter so auf ihrem Status beharrten. Aus diesem Grund beschloss er, jedes Haus, das ihm gehörte, mit einer Falle auszustatten.  
Diese erlaubt es zwar einem Magier in das Haus zu gelangen, aber nicht mehr hinaus, es sei denn….“  
     „Es sei denn was?“, fragte Molly nun.  
     „Es sei denn, er ist selbst muggelstämmig oder mit Muggeln befreundet….“  
     „Aber du bist weder das eine noch das andere, Draco“, gab Sherlock hilfreich bekannt.  
  
     „Das mag wohl stimmen. Außerdem geht es nicht so schnell, wenn sich ein Reinblüter nur mit Muggeln anfreundet. Dann dauert es mehrere Tage, damit sich diese Freundschaft festigt.“  
Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. Molly und die anderen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
     „Was wisst ihr über Zauberer, oder vielmehr, was glaubt ihr über sie zu wissen?“  
     „Worauf willst du hinaus?“  
     „Eine bestimmte Sache, von der ich nicht dachte, dass sie ausgerechnet mir geschehen wird. Vater wird nicht begeistert sein….“  
     „Nun red´ schon“, verlangte John.  
  
     „Es ist so…. Zauberern ist es möglich… _Erfahrungen_ zu sammeln. Ich will es mal so ausdrücken…. Aber sie finden nur einmal im Leben den Partner, dem das Herz gehört….“  
     „Willst du damit sagen, dass…?“  
Molly brach ab. Sollte das stimmen, dann war ihre ganze Welt aus den Fugen, wenn auch auf angenehme Weise.  
     „Ja, das heißt es. Der Zauber wurde nur so plötzlich gebrochen, weil ich mein Herz verloren habe, als ich die geküsst habe, Molly Hooper.“  
  
Mrs. Hudson keuchte, John sah entsetzt aus, Sherlock lächelte irgendwie wissend. Molly strahlte, obwohl sie es nicht glauben konnte. Gemeinsam standen sie wenige Minuten später an der Haustür. Draco streckte seine Hand aus. Sie ging ungehindert nach draußen. Auch der Rest folgte. Noch einmal trat er hinein. Draco sah Molly fest in die Augen, streichelte noch einmal ihr Gesicht und küsste sie innig.  
     „Ich werde wiederkommen, Molly.“  
Sie nickte.  
     „Ich werde warten.“  
  
Draco trat hinaus auf die Treppe, drehte sich um. Er sah Molly an, lächelte liebevoll und verschwand.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~  Ende  Teil 1  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
P.S.: Ich habe bewusst mit dem Wort _Floh_ pulver gespielt, weil ich das deutsche Wortspiel hier (wir haben keinen Hund) echt witzig fand.


End file.
